


Blood is thicker

by Etrangere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix will not waver, no matter how Andromeda may struggle and cry,</p><p>Blood is thicker than tears after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood is thicker

Bellatrix will not waver, no matter how Andromeda may struggle and cry.

Blood is thicker than tears after all.

Blood is thicker than jam over bread slices that always land on their back, and the laughter of little girls in the kitchen playing hide-and-seek amid confounded House Elves.

Blood is thicker than honey when flies get trapped into sweet, struggling endlessly before they drown in amber while Bellatrix watches silently.

Blood is thicker than cream, down the lips of Andromeda’s cunt, when she gasps and she curls her feet woven through Bellatrix’s wild hair.

Blood is thicker. It seeps and it creeps, drawing entwined patterns along the lines that Bellatrix carves in Andromeda's skin.

Blood is thicker. At least as thick as quagmire, as heavy as stone, as binding as iron.

Blood never lets you go, never releases its own. A thousand years from now, Andromeda would still be sealed in their blood, in Black blood, in Pure Blood.

“You shouldn't have forgotten,” Bellatrix decrees, leaving her sister encased in the net of her blood like a defect in a limpid jewel.

Blood is thicker than love, thicker than memory, thicker than betrayal. And it’s much, much thicker than mud.


End file.
